


【龙tory】没头没尾的一个车

by Aimouz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nyongtory, 龙tory - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Summary: 跟朋友聊天出来的产物，没头没尾的，单纯为了开车而开车
Relationships: Nyongtory - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【龙tory】没头没尾的一个车

-聊天时的脑洞产物，为了开车而开车，没啥前因后果  
-梨退伍后设定，ooc注意

权志龙贴上去的时候，还能闻到他身上残留的沐浴露的味道——酸甜的橘子味。还没擦干的发梢积着的水滴在那人随便套上的衬衫的领子上，松松垮垮地随意扣着几颗扣子，领口大敞，露出白皙的脖颈，他看到那个若隐若现的喉结因为他的靠近而上下吞没了一下，让人想一口咬上去，事实上他确实也这么做了。  
李昇炫因为他的动作而闷哼一声，权志龙搂着他的腰，把他压在柔软的床上。李昇炫经常在想，这哥看起来瘦瘦弱弱的样子，也不知道哪里来那么大的力气，骨节分明的手按着他的肩膀，力气大得让他有点疼。还没等他做出什么反应，权志龙又压低了身子，嘴唇贴了上来，他顺从地张开嘴，放任他的舌尖滑进来，他看到权志龙近在咫尺的眼睛因为情欲而微微眯起，可那眼神凶狠得像藏了一头狮子。  
论气息上李昇炫自然是比不上大韩民国顶尖rapper的权巨星，灵活柔软的舌缠着他，压着他的舌根用力地吮吸，将胸腔里的氧气一点点消耗殆尽，在他感受到一丝窒息感的时候权志龙放开了他，故意从嘴角里牵出一根银丝，再任由它断在空气里。  
权志龙低头看着身下的小孩，被亲得有些红润的猫咪唇微微张着喘着气，下垂的眼角给人一副纯真无辜的可爱的感觉，而权志龙知道这人一旦下了舞台，离开了镜头是怎么样的一副清冷的样子，每每他看到对方距离他们不远，安静地看他们吵闹、理智又疏远的样子，他就想要把他压在墙上，扒了他的衣服，逼他哭出来。  
“哥，要做吗？”小孩眨着眼睛，明知故问。  
权志龙笑了笑，开始伸手去解他的衣服，李昇炫瘦了一点，但跟撑在他身上那哥相比，还不够看。权志龙无疑是李昇炫进行身体管理的最大障碍，面对粉丝的提议，一句“胖了也可爱”的无脑吹让人无语，可权志龙是真的这么觉得的，他们做了十年室友，出道前就睡在同一张床上，他喜欢抱着点什么东西睡觉，躺在身边的小孩自然就成了他的大型抱枕。那时候的小孩抱起来还有点硌人，而现在权志龙每次都能抱个满怀，软乎乎的手感，唯一不变的是对方永远存在的奶香味。  
脱去裤子后权志龙握着他的腿，暗暗疑惑了一下这人怎么不管体重怎么变，一双长腿总是不变，又细又直，只有他的下颚线来了又去，岌岌可危。李昇炫看他从床头拿出润滑剂，他不抵制性爱，尤其是和权志龙，对方可以说是他性启蒙的老师，在许多个夜晚，借着哥哥的身份对他进行的性教育，让他早早地陷入了名为权志龙的陷阱里。  
权志龙一手握着他的膝窝往上推，沾着润滑剂的手指在他的穴口揉搓着，微凉的膏剂在体温下化成黏腻的状态，他将带着纹身的手指伸进去时，李昇炫用手臂挡住眼睛，发出了一声难耐的鼻音，黏黏糯糯的奶音，像是猫的尾巴一样扫在权志龙的耳朵上，于是手下的动作开始加重，嘴也没闲着，他低头去亲李昇炫，对方现在无所事事，没有那些没完没了的应酬，便放任他在脖颈和锁骨上留下一个又一个的红印，在白皙的皮肤上尤为明显。权志龙把他遮住眼睛的手臂拿下来，手掌扣住他的手腕压在一旁，那双好看的眼睛带着点水雾，湿漉漉地看着他，长的过分的睫毛一颤一颤的，在他心里扇起了风暴。  
李昇炫看到他肩膀上那一串纹身，从领口里伸出的“VI”像是宣告着主权，其实他很想告诉他哥，他的生日并不是那么写的，但是那一串“VI”刻在他皮下血肉里，就像是自己留下的痕迹，这个认知让李昇炫小小的占有欲得到满足。  
但独占欲往往是狮子座的专利，“搬回来住吧？”权志龙亲了亲他的耳垂，李昇炫现在被迫在家，做个“无业游民”，权先生嘴上不说什么，实际上巴不得将他二十四小时放在身边，没有接连不断的应酬，不用担心他满世界飞找不到人，他想要把他锁进自己的领地，让他成为自己唯一的金丝雀。  
“好不好，嗯？”见他不回答，权志龙故意加重了气息，在他耳边吞吐着诱惑，李昇炫的敏感点他一清二楚，湿热的气息喷洒在耳廓上，更要命的是权志龙还伸出舌头，模仿着交合舔舐他的耳朵，李昇炫受不了就把头偏到一边，那人就紧紧地贴上来，“好不好嘛？”故意放出的小奶音，李昇炫在心里翻了个白眼，推拉高手权志龙的这一套玩得出神入化，但李昇炫就该死地吃这一套。  
“好。”权志龙显然是没想到他答应得这么快，对方却已经抬起腿，蹭了蹭他的腰，软糯的声音轻轻催促他：“哥……快进来吧。”难得的主动燃烧了权志龙最后的一丝理智，他把手指拿出来，将手上残留的润滑剂都抹在硬的不行的柱身上，抵在穴口时他低头亲了亲李昇炫的额头，示意他放松点，可进入的时候，李昇炫还是忍不住哼出了声，太久没做，尽管有润滑剂的缓和，但过大的尺寸让他疼得发颤，权志龙显然也没好到哪里去，紧致的甬道夹得他发疼，看了眼身下的人紧紧咬着下唇的样子，他耐心地等待那人适应，李昇炫的脚踝挂在他的腰后，疼痛过后是无尽的酸胀和未被满足而腾升的空虚感，“哥，快点……嗯……”不知死活的撩拨让权志龙扣紧了他的胯，“坏孩子，等会可不要哭。”随即下身就抽动了起来，一下下力道又重又稳，龟头擦过肠壁的感觉太过刺激，李昇炫甚至能感觉到他柱身上的搏动，这下他连一句话都说不出来，半张的嘴随着权志龙的顶弄只能漏出些支离破碎的呻吟，带着情欲的嘶哑，在当下却是最好的催情剂。  
顶撞一下比一下深，疼痛隐去之后是极致的快感，像电流一样随着每一次的冲击从尾椎开始流向全身。当顶到那一块软嫩的腺体时，李昇炫的呻吟明显变了个调，脖子往后仰着，弯出好看的弧度，他想后退，权志龙察觉到他的意图后抱住他的腰把人钉得更深了，下胯紧紧贴着他的臀，“别想着逃啊baby。”紧盯猎物的狮子在他耳边耳语，下身的抽动每一下都重重顶在前列腺上，李昇炫爽得脚背都绷直了，他觉得自己就像是海上的浮木，权志龙就是主导海浪的神，能把他送上云霄，也能让他坠下深渊。  
李昇炫摇着头，手指搅着床单，声音都染上了哭腔：“啊……志龙哥，太深了……啊”眼角挂着被逼出的生理性泪水，睫毛被染得湿漉漉的，沙甜的草莓嗓音哼着不成调的声音，权志龙看着可怜兮兮的小熊猫心里早就软成了水，可身下的动作却依旧没停，他盯着小孩半张的唇，偶尔露出的粉红的舌尖不断地勾引他，于是他一口就咬了上去，末了又轻轻舔着小孩的下唇，他甚至能从李昇炫的嘴里尝出蜜糖的甜味。  
“这是对你擅作主张的惩罚啊。”快到临界点，权志龙扣紧了他的手，五指穿过他的指缝，跟他十指紧扣了起来。“小骗子，是谁说好的要一起走花路的？”  
“嗯哈……哥没有我，嗯……也可以走花路啊……”权志龙听了只是把人抱得再紧一点，他们胸膛贴着胸膛，甚至都能听到对方胸腔里的心跳声，在最后的冲刺下，权志龙一口咬上他的肩膀，李昇炫不可抑制地发出一声尖叫，两人一起射了出来。  
权志龙揉着他软软的头发，亲昵地亲着他失神迷离的眼睛，“傻子，你才是我的花路啊。”


End file.
